Landscape of the Imagination
Synopsis This Tarma and Kethry story takes place during their early adventure years. The pair encounters a woman in the Pelagir Hills wanting an escort. Characters * Tarma * Kethry * Warrl * Need * Nanca Jente * Jendran Places * Duchy of Silverthorn * Pelagir Hills Story details (WARNING! SPOILERS!) Tarma, Kethry, and Warrl are trying to leave the Duchy of Silverthorn. They arrived at this out-of-the-way town after escorting a poor old lady, who unfortunately looked a lot like a rich woman who'd been targeted by kidnappers. It was a low-paying job, driven by the sword Need. They are unable to find work in the Duchy, which is an extremely law-abiding, well-policed and expensive place. Their funds quickly vanish, and they get on the road hungry, expecting to leave the Duchy in two or three days. Unfortunately, traffic is at a snail's pace, and then a hay-wagon blocks the road. Fed up, Kethry decides they will turn around and follow the road in the other direction, which will take them to the Pelagir Hills. In the Hills they encounter a confident silver-haired woman, whose assistants fell to magical monsters while she was away from camp. She wants to hire them as escorts to reach her colleague. After she feeds them they make the deal. She introduces herself as Nanca Jente, a sorceress After two days' ride, she leads them to a Gate, where the party balks. She reminds them that only wants protection from physical attacks, not mage attacks. She also says that at the end of her trip, her friend will provide a Gate to drop them off near the Dhorisha Plains. They prepare for an ambush on the other side and then ride through the gate, where they are indeed ambushed. But Tarma notices their warrior opponents all use the same series of fighting moves, and they win the battle quickly - and bloodlessly. The enemies are just magical constructs. When asked about leaving the road to avoid ambushes, the woman's strange explanation reveals the truth to Tarma: it is all a game between the woman and her friend. Nanca is delighted that Tarma figured it out. The party proceeds happily, applying logic and meeting more and more complex situations in greater numbers. Nanca heals them after each battle. Tarma thinks this is a great way to train. For the final and most complex battle, which will include Nanca's actual opponent, they want aerial surveillance. Warrl is unwillingly spelled to fly across the battlefield and show Tarma the layout. He is eventually spotted and returns to the party furious, but having lost the element of surprise they have to dive into the fight. After a well-fought battle, they feast with Nanca's friend Jendran. Their victory was a near thing - Warrl finished it by charging out of nowhere and toppling Jendran over. Well-paid and provisioned, they head for Kata'shin'a'in, ready to find another job. Note This story was written in 2005, years after the last of the Vows and Honor books were published in 1998. The only other Tarma and Kethry story published outside of the three-book series is "A Dragon in Distress" in 1995. See also * Books by chronological order * Chronological order of books: expanded edition * Books by publication order * Books by series Category:Short works